Complejos
by Lallen
Summary: Sentirse acomplejada es un problema pero ¿como evitarlo? pequeño SegawaxNaomi


**Complejos**

**Disclaimmer: Desgraciadamente, Witchblade no me pertenece. Hum... ¿Desgraciadamente, o Agraciadamente? Sigo preguntándomelo.**

**Un pequeño one-shot dedicado a un personaje que no suelo usar demasiado en mis fanfics de Witchblade, y que sin embargo me cae muy bien: Naomi. Y bueno, con una pareja que una amiga me pegó jeje...**

**Así que bueno, un SegawaxNaomi.**

**Utilice la timidez de Naomi, y la llené de varios complejos ante las demás chicas de la serie, sobretodo al ir a los baños públicos. Ojalá sus fans no se ofendan ni resulte en OoC.**

Naomi siempre se había sentido llena de complejos cuando iba a los baños públicos. Y ahora que el edificio se había llenado un tanto más, y mas mujeres acudían a dichos baños, no podía evitar ahogarse en vergüenza cada vez que iba a asearse.

Primero que nada, y con la fachosa costumbre de entrar a los baños al mismo tiempo (y encima, con una gran sonrisa), estaba Masane.

Masane Amaha.

Primera persona que la hacía hundirse en un mar de complejos acerca de su anatomía, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, cada vez que entraba a alguna de las tinas acompañada por Riko.

Pese a que no lo presumía mucho, sólo un ciego no habría notado su despampanante figura. Cada vez que se encontraba con ella y su hija, Naomi se avergonzaba de su pálido, flaco, y _plano_ (con énfasis) cuerpo. Así se sentía cada vez que tenia que afrontar semejante talla pasar frente a ella.

Luego de Masane, generalmente entraba unos minutos después la otra persona que la ahogaba en complejos, pese a que fuera del lugar no tenía problemas con ninguna de las dos.

Sasaki Kyoko.

Siempre con la frente en alto, presumiendo lo morena que era, seguida, también, por su hijita, Yuki. Ambas estaban viviendo en el edificio desde que sabrá-qué-cosa ocurrió entre la mujer y el buen Tozawa... Naomi podía ver el futuro, pero eso definitivamente se le había pasado.

...Ahora que lo pensaba, desde todo el asunto con Masane, por concentrarse en todo lo que estaba por ocurrirle a la mujer, se había desconcentrado tremendamente de los demás... debía poner mas atención en adelante.

Bueno, regresando a Kyoko.

Kyoko no tenía el cuerpo mas voluptuoso del mundo, pero había... **algo** en ella que le causaba mucha envidia. Tal vez, lo bien que le caía la piel bronceada, su rostro sonriente... no estaba segura. Pero ahí estaba, verde de envidia (sin demostrarlo realmente, demasiada timidez) frente a dos mujeres muy guapas.

Ambas, siempre, con la insoportable costumbre de entrar a los baños justo cuando ella lo hacía. Y ambas, alegres hasta el extremo, sin la mas mínima idea de los complejos que hacían sentir, enjabonando el cabello de sus hijas y riendo entre ellas como grandes amigas.

Y a veces, no bastaba con eso. Por alguna razón, otras dos individuas (tampoco conocía los detalles al respecto) pasaban bastante tiempo allí, como si vivieran cerca (Y eso era extraño) de los baños. Las dos mas silenciosas del grupo.

Saludaban cortésmente, y entraban discretamente. Se aseaban silenciosamente, y se largaban tan calladas como habían entrado.

Soho Reina.

Siempre con andar y aspecto perfectos.

Es decir que mientras todas las otras entraban a los baños como la gente normal, sin importar si estaban despeinadas, desmaquilladas o demás, Reina siempre, siempre tenía los labios pintados, y ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar.

Tercera razón para acomplejarse. Poder estar perfectamente arreglada... en unos baños públicos. No parecía hacer ningún esfuerzo al respecto y aun así lograba verse rodeada de elegancia.

Tras de ella, esa mujer que nunca la dejaba sola (según lo que Naomi sabía... esas dos eran lesbianas), y cuya anatomía también estaba como para tirarse de un risco, Shiori.

Tsusuki Shiori.

Tranquila, y sobretodo, discreta, siguiendo siempre a Reina. Una presencia no muy impactante ni escandalosa, pero aun asi ambas eran tan... pues, elegantes, era la única palabra que se le ocurría a Naomi.

Y también, tenía unas medidas DEMASIADO envidiables como para evitar darse cuenta de su presencia. Ay... era difícil no comparar medidas sin echarse a llorar para Naomi.

Las dos mujeres no solían hablar con las demás (y a Masane le entraba una tensión espantosa cada vez que Reina entraba), pero aun así, Naomi seguía hundida en complejos, con una autoestima bajando cada vez que miraba su pobre cuerpecito.

Seguramente era su naturaleza tímida, o su tendencia a sentirse menos que los demás, era difícil saberlo. El colmo fue el día que se encontró sufriendo de acomplejamiento... ¡Cuando Mariko entraba a los baños!

Porque entraba sin ponerse histérica como Naomi, porque caminaba sin ningún tipo de celos hacia cualquier otra _bien-dotada-de-la-naturaleza_, y porque se notaba a leguas que los cuerpazos de las otras mujeres le valían un soberano pepino.

¿Cómo podía evitar cualquier tipo de complejo? ¿Cómo podía ponerse a hablar con las demás tan tranquilamente? ¿Cómo no se sentía intimidada?

Su actitud era suficiente para sentir envidia.

En conclusión, los días en los que Naomi entraba a los baños con esos pensamientos, se sentía peor que una cucaracha aplastada. Era otro de sus problemas para vivir una vida sin sentirse intimidada, si ni siquiera en los baños podía evitarlo.

Hasta el día en que salió de los baños públicos a las cuatro de la tarde, sumida en complejos que las demás no notaron, se despidió, y al darse la vuelta para volver al edificio tropezó con la banqueta.

Cuando ella creyó que vendría una caída sobre un charco (pues acababa de llover), su cuerpo no cayó mas de unos centímetros, en algo muy distinto de lo que creía.

-Vaya, señorita... por poco y cae sobre un charco..-

Naomi se sonrojó cuando se descubrió sostenida por un joven, y retrocedió torpemente. Era, a juzgar por el traje, algún empresario o algo por el estilo, usaba gafas, estaba muy bien peinado y arreglado, y, a decir verdad, era bastante apuesto.

Sí, lo normal para ella habría sido caer en el charco y no en los brazos de un bishonen.

-Eto... lo siento... me tropecé por accident...-

-Sí, pude ver eso.- el joven de gafas seguía mirándola con una sonrisa bastante simpática. -Y justamente le estaba esperando, Naomi-san.-

La chica se puso aun mas roja. ¿Era su imaginación o el día se estaba poniendo mas soleado? -¿A...a mi?-

El joven asintió con la cabeza, y de golpe a Naomi le pareció conocido. No, corrección: ERA un conocido.

-¿Usted... es el secretario de Takayama-san, no? el...- uy, de pronto Naomi no encontró una palabra para definirlo, como siempre, las situaciones sentimentales de los demás le eran ajenas ¿Jefe? ¿Amante? ¿Novio? -... "compañero" de Masane-san.-

El joven asintió con la cabeza. -"Prometido" sería mejor, creo que va a proponerle matrimonio en un par de horas.-

-Oh, vaya... Segawa-san.-

Otra vez, su habilidad adivinatoria no lo había visto venir, ni eso ni la caída en brazos de Segawa. No era su imaginación, el día enserio estaba poniéndose mas luminoso.

-Pero bueno, Naomi-san, quisiera hacerle una invitación.-

-¿Qué invitación?-

-Quisiera invitarla a salir.-

Si ya de por si Naomi estaba roja, ahí alcanzó un grado mas de coloración facial.

-¿Yo?-

Segawa se encogió de hombros. -No veo a nadie mas en la acera.-

-Pero... ¿Por qué?-

El secretario sonrió con cierta malicia. -Naomi-san. Sonará incómodo, pero desde que vine al edificio hace algunas semanas, no pude evitar notar que es bastante...-

Naomi tragó saliva, extremadamente turbada.

-...linda. Tuve bastante curiosidad en saber si le apetecería ir a comer algo conmigo.-

-Eto... eto... yo... ¡¿LINDA?- Naomi sintió una sorpresa tal que olvido por completo la vergüenza de oírlo. ¡Pero si ella era la pobre chica acomplejada de los baños! Ella no se sentía linda. Bueno, no se sentía fea tampoco, pero no... no alguien a quien se le mirara.

-Si. Usted es bonita.-

Naomi enrojeció avergonzada, y luego de una reflexión rápida para buscarle algún tipo de defecto a salir a comer con un bishonen (sin resultado) asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Desde esa tarde, después de una comida en la que apenas si pudo hablarle a su acompañante, siguieron muchas más.

Tantas que, después de un tiempo, Naomi estaba demasiado feliz como para recordar los complejos que tenía al entrar a los baños.

Y eso definitivamente, no lo había predicho jamás.

**Fin Del One-shot**

**Espero que me haya quedado aceptable, desde acá un saludo a toda la comunidad de fanfiquers de Witchblade (see... somos muchos... nomas que pocos publicamos)**


End file.
